bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Price of Destiny
Seireitou vs Odo: Conclusion Odo Marquard slowly picked himself up of the ground. Blood poured from the wound now stretching from his right shoulder to his left hip. The rage the large Quincy felt boiling within him surpassed all feelings of rage he had ever felt before. "Im..impossible. It's...totally impossible..!" he stuttered, "No one could possible cut me in my Vollständig form!!! IMPOSSIBLE!" Seireitou Kawahiru was a few feet away, eyes as piercing as a spear. He angled his blade so that it was pointed directly at Odo, but was also out and away from his own body. He said nothing; only staring into his opponent's eyes. Blood from the fresh wound he had just created on his opponent had stained his once silver hair. "You can't be too confident you'll win! After all, I still have your Bankai!" Odo roared in defiance. "Do you?" Seireitou questioned mockingly, revealing a Bankai Stealing Device in his free palm. "When did you...?" Odo began. "When I cut you of course. I was close enough then, so once your guard was down, I snatched it." the silver-haired man explained. Seirietou dropped the medallion to the ground and smashed it under his feet, drawing a shocked and horrified look from Odo. "Now you're done for..." Seireitou snarled, "Bankai!" Shinwaryeok Hanullim roared back to life, transforming Seireitou into his unique Bankai form. In a fit of blind rage, Odo charged from his spot, placing all of his spiritual energy into a final attack, aiming to kill the Shiroyasha. Seireitou, however, had other plans. Like Raian before him, he simply waved his blade, slashing right through skin, bone, and blood; bifurcating Odo. "How...? How could a mere Shinigami...-" was all he could manage as he died. "You stepped on my pride, after all." Seireitou replied, "My Bankai should never be used by such foolishness." Seireitou then reverted back to his base state and turned to view the main event. Raian and Akujin were about to clash. End of Tiro con L'arco Akujin folded his arms against his chest, his anger quietly building beneath the surface of his otherwise calm facial expression. His eyes bore into the eyes of his opponent. Raian, however, wasn't about to back down. His eyes sliced right back at Akujin. Anger poured from both individuals, and their massive spiritual pressures were in a deadlock, with no one able to overcome the other. "All of Tiro con L'arco dead..." Akujin growled. "I didn't see this coming. You really are a fascinating individual, Raian." "You were supposed to be dead, Akujin." Raian retorted. "That was a real surprise. How did you live?" Akujin grinned evilly, "How I survived is not important. My plans are still very much in place. That is all that matters to me." he explained. "And what are those plans?" Raian snarled. "That does not concern you. By now you must've realized that your dream of defeating me is just that... a dream. Kamui is stronger than you and he is unconscious at my feet." Akujin snapped, motioning to Kamui's lifeless body. Raian could only grit his teeth and snarl in response. Slowly, a large spiritual gateway opened behind Akujin. "Retreating again, Akujin?" Seireitou called out from his location. "For now, yes." Akujin cackled, "Tiro con L'arco may be gone, but my army still has enough strength to accomplish my goals. We will see each other again very soon, Getsueikirite Raian." With that, the portal shut, leaving Raian and Seireitou alone. Seireitou approached his friend from behind, picking up Kamui's limp body on his way and slinging him over his shoulder. "Let's regroup in Karakura Town. We can come up with a plan there." Seireitou suggested. Raian stood in silence, deep in thought. After several minutes of this, his head snapped up, as if an idea had come to him. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there." Raian said as he began to open up a Senkaimon. "You're going to Soul Society?" Seireitou asked, confused. "Yes." Raian replied simply, "I need to speak to someone. I need advice on this war and I can think of only one person who could give me what I'm looking for." Raian turned on his heel and launched into the Senkaimon without another word. Seireitou grinned, secretly knowing who he was going to, though he didn't know why he was going to him. With nothing left for him to do, Seirietou took Kamui and began the flight to Karakura Town. In the Shadows Akujin, having repaired his armor, plopped down on the seat of his throne. Annoyance was glowing in his eyes. From the shadows, a cloaked figure appeared, masked by a flaming orange mask, revealing only one eye socket. "So you've finally returned?" the masked man said. Akujin's eyes slid to view the newcomer, "I have. Why have you come here to this room?" he hissed. "To evaluate the situation." the masked man replied, "Muramasa is... how you say... uncooperative with me. I thought I was your partner. Shouldn't I have equal control?" "Muramasa is just a pawn." Akujin sighed in response. "Pay him no heed. Even if Tiro con L'arco is gone, I still have my trump cards. This war is far from over." "With the war in place, what should the next phase of our plan be?" the masked man asked. "Simple." Akujin replied, "Soul Society must end. I've given them one month to prepare, but I doubt they'll wait that long. We'll attack in seven days." "Will that be enough time to revive it?" the masked man asked. Akujin let out another sigh, "No, but we don't need it for that phase of the plan. I only need that to defeat Raian himself." Akujin retorted. The masked man chucked in great amusement, "Our time is at hand. When next we go to the battlefield, I'll lead our forces. Its no fair that you're getting all the fun. I'll strike fear into Soul Society's heart and then.... it will die." he declared. Prelude to War "Then it is decided!" Liliana Melania announced to a table that included Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yūbi Shikizaki, the leaders of the Shinigami and Human factions respectively. "We will all agree to peace for the time being, forming our Spiritual World Army to destroy Akujin." "That leaves the question," Yūbi asked, "Who will lead us?" "That can be voted upon tomorrow." Yamamoto bellowed, "For now, we must rest and inform our forces of our decision. Akujin will not wait for us." "Agreed." Liliana replied, looking to Yūbi for a final say. "Fine with me. Let's all get some rest." he said, ending the conference. As the three leaders rose to leave the room, Raian appeared out of thin air with his Shunpō, directly behind the Captain-Commander. "Shigekuni-dono. May I have a word?" Raian asked. Yamamoto's eyes remained closed, as usual. The wise and ancient leader of Soul Society turned slowly around to face his subordinate. "To address me as such at this time... What is it you want, Raian?" the old man barked. "Your ear and your wisdom, if you'd be so kind." Raian replied humbly. "Very well, let us go..." Yamamoto replied, and both Shinigami were off. End...